Weißer Krieg und schwarzer Frieden
by AuriCoco
Summary: Um seinem Team einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, nimmt Crawford Aya nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Mission von Weiß gefangen. Doch der ursprüngliche Plan, das Wohlergehen von Schwarz zu sichern, entwickelt sich mehr und mehr zum Desaster....
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Weißer Krieg und schwarzer Frieden  
  
Teil: 1/ ?  
  
Autoren: Auribiel, Coco  
  
Adresse: AuriCoco@gmx.net  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Warnungen: angst, Gewalt, weitere Warnungen kommen in den folgenden Teilen   
  
Pairing: Crawford/Aya, weitere Pairings folgen  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs nicht uns. Alles andere schon.   
  
Inhalt: Um seinem Team einen Vorteil zu verschaffen, nimmt Crawford Aya nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Mission von Weiß gefangen. Doch der ursprüngliche Plan, das Wohlergehen von Schwarz zu sichern, entwickelt sich mehr und mehr zum Desaster....  
  
Geknuddelter Betadank für: Aynía, tsaori und Gadre-el ^__^ und ein Extradank für Jaypallas für Titelinspiration!  
  
Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
~*~  
  
Aya wankte eine der dunklen, dreckigen Gassen Tokyos hinunter, stützte sich schließlich schmerzlich erschöpft an einer der kahlen Wände ab. Eiseskälte prasselte auf ihn nieder, ließ seinen Atem an der Luft weiß werden. Gott...der Auftrag war so dermaßen einfach gewesen, dass eigentlich nichts hätte schief gehen dürfen. Hätte. De facto war alles schief gegangen. Davon, dass er nicht getötet wurde, mal ganz abgesehen. Denn da hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt.  
  
Er ließ sich mit einem schmerzerfüllten Seufzen zu Boden gleiten. Er war angeschossen worden und keineswegs mehr in der Lage, alleine nach Hause oder ins Krankenhaus zu kommen. Und dank höherer Gewalt war ihm nun auch jedes technische Hilfsmittel abhanden gekommen, mit dem er einen Notruf hätte aussenden können.  
  
Gelassen startete Brad den Wagen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Es war so einfach gewesen, Weiß' Vorhaben zu durchkreuzen. Und nun stolperten die Mitglieder des feindlichen Teams auf sich allein gestellt durch die dunklen Gassen.   
  
Im Schritttempo ließ er den Mercedes an den dunklen Seitenstraßen vorbeirollen, bis er jene erreichte, die ihm seine Vision gezeigt hatte. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass es sich der Anführer von Weiß hier nicht zu bequem machte.   
  
Aya sah auf, als ein Auto in einiger Entfernung zu ihm stehen blieb. Vielleicht war das seine Rettung...oder aber, wie er im nächsten Moment erkannte, auch nicht. Von allen Menschen, die er hier nicht hatte sehen wollen, traf er nun ausgerechnet den EINEN, den Teufel.   
  
"Crawford!" Zischend versuchte er, sich hochzukämpfen.  
  
Langsam stieg Crawford aus dem Auto aus. Sein Gesicht blieb regungslos, aber innerlich spürte er tiefe Zufriedenheit, als er sah, wie sich Fujimiyas Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass ihm dieser Abend noch viel Freude bereiten würde.  
  
Mühsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, wich Aya zurück und kämpfte sich schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in die Senkrechte. "Was willst du, Schwarz?", verlangte er eiskalt zu wissen, konnte jedoch seine innere Unsicherheit nicht überwinden. Er gab es nicht gerne zu, doch momentan war er vollkommen hilflos.  
  
"Probleme bei der Arbeit gehabt, 'Weiß'?", gab Brad betont gelassen zurück. "Mir scheint, du bist ganz allein hier." Scheinbar suchend blickte Brad sich um, bevor er Aya mit seinem Blick fixierte. "Das sieht nicht gut für dich aus! Allein schon, wenn ich mir vorstelle, was dir so alles passieren könnte... Nicht gut, vor allem da keiner von deinen Leuten weiß, wo du bist..."  
  
Das Mögliche für sich zu denken oder es noch einmal direkt ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, waren zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge, wie Aya nun feststellte. Crawford hatte vollkommen Recht mit dem, was er sagte...es stand wahrlich nicht gut um ihn. Von den Problemen ganz zu schweigen..."Nichts, was dich auch nur im Geringsten angehen würde, O r a k e l", presste er mühsam beherrscht hervor und erwiderte den Blick der dunklen Augen ebenso eisig wie provokant.   
  
"So?", fragte Brad ruhig, während er seine Brille abnahm und tat, als prüfe er sie auf ihre Sauberkeit, bevor er sie wieder aufsetzte. Dann schlenderte er langsam auf Aya zu. "Verfügst du neuerdings auch über besondere Fähigkeiten, dass du dir damit so sicher sein kannst?", fragte er nun mit leichter Belustigung in der Stimme.  
  
Aya schluckte schwer, als der Schwarz ohne Mühe die Distanz überbrückte, die er gerade mit soviel Schmerz zwischen ihnen geschaffen hatte. "Ich bin mir meiner einfach nur sicher", erwiderte er immer noch ohne jegliches Zittern in seiner Stimme, auch wenn sich sein Körper diesem Impuls schon längst hingegeben hatte. Er wollte von hier weg...und zwar schnellstens.   
  
Brad kam nicht umhin, die Ironie dieser Situation zu bemerken. Vor ihm saß Abyssinian wie die Maus in der Falle und er, Crawford, war die Katze, die mit ihm spielte.  
  
Ein Spiel, das ihm sehr zusagte...  
  
Aya stieß sich mit einem Ruck von der Wand ab, ignorierte dabei starrsinnig das sich ausbreitende Schwindelgefühl. Selbstsicher trat er ein paar Schritte auf seinen Gegner zu und drängte sich schließlich an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Ton gesagt zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er kam davon...vielleicht.  
  
Dieses Verhalten war so vorhersehbar gewesen, dass es nicht einmal der Kraft eines Orakels bedurfte um es vorhersagen zu können. Da Abyssinian ihn, nun da er ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, nicht sehen konnte, gestattete Brad sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Langsam folgte er Aya, gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Es würde nicht allzu lange dauern, bis den Weiß die Kräfte verlassen würden...  
  
…der entgegen seiner Reputation, nicht unbesiegbar war. Genau dies bekam er nun auch am eigenen Leib zu spüren, als sich langsam aber sicher sein Blickfeld minimierte und einem tiefen, schwarzen Loch Platz machte, das im gleichen Zug auch sein Bewusstsein mit sich zog.  
  
"Soviel dazu...", murmelte Brad, als er auf den bewusstlosen Abyssinian hinabblickte. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und hievte den Bewusstlosen auf den mit einer Plastikplane abgedeckten Beifahrersitz, wo er ihn ordentlich festgurtete. 'Zeit für einen kleinen Aufenthalt bei Schwarz. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich deine Freunde 'unbegründete' Sorgen machen', grinste Brad in sich hinein, während er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm und den Wagen startete.   
  
Er konzentrierte sich weiterhin mit dem Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf den Verkehr vor sich und warf dem Bewusstlosen neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Kurz überlegte er, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, den Weiß zu fesseln. Aber seine Visionen hatten ihm gezeigt, dass von diesem aufgrund seines angeschlagenen Zustands keine Gefahr ausgehen würde.   
  
~*~  
  
Aya kam ruckartig, jedoch benommen wieder zu sich. Er wusste nicht, wo er war und warum er sich scheinbar schnell fortzubewegen schien. Doch was er wusste, war, dass ihm übel war. Wirklich übel. ein Auto...es musste ein Auto sein...."Anhalten...", presste er mühsam hervor und hielt sich bereits eine Hand vor die Lippen.   
  
DAS hatte er nun wirklich nicht vorhergesehen. Sich selbst verfluchend, dass er sich mit seinen Visionen zu stark auf mögliche Gefahren, die von dem rothaarigen Mann ausgehen könnten, konzentriert hatte, setzte Crawford den Blinker und trat gleichzeitig auf die Bremse. Er hatte keine Lust den Mercedes schon wieder reinigen zu lassen...  
  
Kaum war das schaukelnde Gefühl des fahrenden Wagens vorbei, versuchte Aya schnellstmöglich, jedoch unkoordiniert ins Freie zu gelangen, was jedoch wirkungsvoll von dem um ihn geschlungenen Gurt verhindert wurde. Mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen fummelte er die Sicherung des Gurtes heraus und fiel dann mehr als dass er ausstieg aus dem Mercedes, um sich schließlich qualvoll röchelnd auf dem kalten Asphalt zu übergeben. Was es auch war, das er heute gegessen hatte, es musste zu wenig gewesen sein, denn seinen Mund erfüllte bittere Galle.   
  
Ärgerlich stieg Brad aus und lief um den Wagen herum zu Aya. Das Röcheln des Weiß hörte sich wirklich nicht sehr gesund an...  
  
Aya wurde sich der teuren, schwarzen Schuhe bewusst, die nun neben ihm auftauchten und er sah verschwommen nach oben. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand über die zittrigen Lippen, hielt sich seinen gereizten Magen und fragte ebenso ätzend wie er sich fühlte: "Was soll das hier, Schwarz?"   
  
Leicht gereizt blickte Brad auf Aya hinab. Er hasste es, wenn irgendetwas seine Planung durcheinander brachte. "Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich. Du wirst einen kleinen Aufenthalt bei Schwarz machen", erwiderte Brad. Gleichzeitig überprüfte er mittels seiner Vorsehung inwieweit Abyssinian wieder hergestellt war. Er hatte keine Lust auf weitere Verzögerungen.  
  
"Niemals!", spie der rothaarige Weiß seinem Gegner ins Gesicht und war mit einem schmerzvollen Satz wieder auf den Beinen. Egal, wie verletzt er war, egal, wie sehr sich sein Körper danach sehnte, erneut in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurückzusinken, das prompt bereitgestellte Adrenalin sorgte dafür, dass er noch etwas länger durchhalten konnte.   
  
Brad gestattete sich ein innerliches Augenrollen. Dass dieser Weiß auch nie wusste, wann es genug war. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung packte er Ayas Arm und drehte ihn auf dessen Rücken. Zu schnell für Aya, als dass er hätte reagieren können - in seinem Zustand schon gar nicht. "Finger weg, Orakel!", zischte er ungehalten und versuchte, mit aller Macht loszukommen, wobei er nicht auch nicht davor zurück scheute, nach hinten auszutreten.   
  
"Davon würde ich dir aber abraten!", zischte Brad gereizt, während er Ayas ungezielten Tritten mühelos auswich und dessen Arm noch etwas mehr verdrehte, während er den Weiß gleichzeitig Richtung Beifahrertür zog. Würden die Handschellen eben doch noch zum Einsatz kommen...   
  
Aya presste schmerzerfüllt seine Lider aufeinander, als seine Muskeln schreiend gegen den gewaltsamen Angriff protestierten. Er wehrte sich und dennoch schien es nutzlos. Es war verflucht, dieser ganze Tag war verflucht.   
  
Unsanft presste Brad seinen Gegenspieler gegen den Wagen, während er mit seiner freien Hand das Handschuhfach öffnete und nach den Handschellen angelte.  
  
"Nein!" Aya wand sich wie besessen im scheinbar übermächtigen Griff des Schwarz. Er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was Crawford mit ‚kleinem Aufenthalt' meinte, war diesem Vorschlag aber ganz und gar nicht zugetan.  
  
Langsam wurde es Brad wirklich zuviel. Mittlerweile hatte er die Handschellen aus dem Handschuhfach gezogen und versetzte Aya nun einen Schlag auf die Schussverletzung. Das sollte wohl erst mal für Ruhe sorgen!  
  
Genau der zwang Aya nun in die Knie, ließ ihn ohnmächtig aufstöhnen. Tobender Schmerz schaltete für ein paar Momente jegliches Denken ab und gab dem Schwarz die nötige Zeit, ihm die Handschellen anzulegen.  
  
"Rein ins Auto", zischte Brad und zog unsanft an den eisernen Bändern, die Ayas Hände hinter dessen Rücken fesselten. Das würde mit Sicherheit unbequem beim Sitzen im Auto sein, aber das hatte sich der Weiß selbst zuzuschreiben.  
  
Doch auch jetzt noch wehrte sich Aya dagegen. "Zwing mich!", fauchte er.   
  
"Gerne!", erwiderte Brad trocken und nutzte ein weiteres Mal Ayas Verletzung aus, auf die er nun unbarmherzig Druck ausübte.  
  
Oh...wie dumm war er gewesen, den Teufel herauszufordern. Besinnungslos sank er auf den Sitz und presste seine Stirn keuchend gegen die Kopflehne. Dieser Schmerz....dieser tobende Schmerz....  
  
Brad ließ den Sicherheitsgurt wieder zuschnappen. Diesmal um zu verhindern, dass Aya in den Fußraum rutschte; so angeschlagen wie der Andere im Moment auf dem Sitz saß, nicht ganz auszuschließen.   
  
Dann marschierte Brad wieder um das Auto herum und stieg in den Wagen ein und wandte sich Aya zu. "Können wir dann, oder gibt es da noch Proteste von deiner Seite?"   
  
"Ja...fahr mich ins nächste Krankenhaus, dann hab ich auch noch was davon", ätzte Aya und hustete qualvoll, schmeckte dabei Blut, welches metallisch salzen auf seiner Zunge lag. Der Gedanke an Schwarz und was mit ihm geschehen sollte, war für diesen Moment nebensächlich. Er wollte einfach, dass es ihm besser ging, oder - wahlweise - dass er seinen Verletzungen erlag. Alles war besser als das, was sich der Schwarz für ihn ausgedacht hatte.   
  
"Ich denke das mit dem Krankenhaus ist wohl keine so gute Idee. Die Ärzte werden bei Schussverletzungen immer so hellhörig", erwiderte Brad ironisch. "Aber keine Sorge, es wird sich bald jemand um dich kümmern..." Brad ließ den Satz unvollendet.  
  
"Warum bringst du mich nicht gleich um...das ist doch einfacher?", stöhnte Aya und ließ seinen Kopf zur anderen Seite fallen. Ihm war schlecht, immer noch. Er hatte Schmerzen und wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, fernab von seinem Team. Und die Drohungen des Orakels taten auch nichts dazu, ihn zu beruhigen…wie denn auch?  
  
"Einfacher...ja, aber bei weitem nicht so interessant, findest du nicht?", gab Brad zurück, während er den Wagen startete.  
  
Aya antwortete nichts, sondern ließ seine Augen zufallen, auch wenn ihm ein Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken rann. Alles, was er momentan tun konnte, war abwarten....abwarten was geschah, was Crawford mit ihm geplant hatte. Welche Grausamkeiten ihm der andere Mann anzutun gedachte.  
  
Brad warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. 10 Minuten zu spät! Ärgerlich trat Brad auf das Gaspedal. Der kurze Aufenthalt am Straßenrand hatte seine Planung verzögert. Mittlerweile hatte er längst im Hauptquartier sein wollen. Zwar hatte er Ayas Verletzung gnadenlos gegen diesen eingesetzt, aber langsam wurde es Zeit, dass sich jemand um die Schusswunde kümmerte, damit er den Weiß nicht wirklich noch in ein Krankenhaus einliefern musste. Nein, das wäre wirklich nicht gut...   
  
Aya driftete langsam ab. Die Schmerzen verschwanden, Erschöpfung suchte ihn heim und ihm war kalt. Und tiefer Schlaf schien im Moment das beste Mittel dagegen. Einfach nur Schlaf…Ausruhen…nicht Miterleben, was zwangsläufig geschehen würde.   
  
Er rutschte zur Seite und traf mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf die Tür. Ja...die Dunkelheit war wunderbar...so sorgenfrei...  
  
Von dem Geräusch alarmiert blickte Brad zur Seite, nur um zu sehen, dass Fujimiya offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er sich von dem Weiß so hatte reizen lassen.   
  
~*~ 


	2. 2

Titel: Weißer Krieg und schwarzer Frieden  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autoren: Auribiel, Coco  
  
Adresse: AuriCoco@gmx.net  
  
Serie: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnungen: angst, Gewalt, im Verlauf noch andere  
  
Pairing: Crawford/Aya, im Verlauf noch andere   
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs nicht uns.   
  
Dank: +Beta: Aynía, tsaori und Gadre-el ^__^  
  
  
  
Für Updates und Autorenkommentare einfach mal hier schauen: www.livejournal.com/users/auri_coco  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Brad parkte den Wagen vor dem Eingang und machte sich dann daran, Aya aus dem Wagen zu ziehen, ohne ihn weiter zu verletzen. Wie gut, dass er ihn in 'weiser Voraussicht' festgeschnallt hatte, sonst wäre ihm der Weiß entgegengerutscht, kaum dass er die Beifahrertür geöffnet hätte.   
  
Mit dessen Schussverletzung verbot es sich, Aya über der Schulter zu tragen. So löste Brad die Handschellen und schlang sich dann einen von Ayas Armen um die Schultern. Dabei dachte er lieber nicht daran, was das Blut seinem weißen Anzug antun würde.   
  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken wurde sich Brad nicht bewusst, dass Aya langsam wieder zu sich kam. Überzeugt, dass niemand ihn hörte, murmelte er ärgerlich vor sich hin, während er den Weiß die Stufen hinauf zum Eingang beförderte. Dort lehnte er Aya vorsichtig gegen den Türrahmen, während er mit einer Hand das Schloss öffnete. Dann nahm er wieder Ayas ganzes Gewicht auf und brachte ihn durch den Eingangsbereich des Hauses in Richtung Wohnzimmer.   
  
Auch wenn Aya nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein war, so hörte er doch wie aus weiter Ferne, dass jemand murmelte. Und gleich darauf wurde ihm auch bewusst, wer das war. Langsam schloss er seine Augen und lauschte dem ungewohnten Geräusch, ließ sich wieder einmal einlullen. Seiner Kehle entkam ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen, als etwas Hartes gegen seine Schusswunde presste. Er öffnete verwirrt seine Augen...wo war er hier? Es sah so friedlich hier aus, so modern und hell. Das war nicht ihr Haus, konnte es gar nicht sein...  
  
Brad lehnte im Türstock und beobachtete, wie der Arzt Ayas Verletzung versorgte. Dieser lag auf der mit einer Plastikplane abgedeckten Couch. Das war einfacher, als hinterher die Blutflecken aus dem Leder entfernen zu lassen. Bei dem Gedanken verspürte Brad das Bedürfnis, seine mit Ayas Blut befleckte Jacke zu wechseln.   
  
Aya kam zu völligem Bewusstsein, als er spürte, wie gnadenlose Hände seine Verletzung versorgten, lieblos in ihr herumstocherten und ihm damit weit mehr Schmerzen zufügten, als nötig war. Was in ihm aufbrausenden Widerstand hervorrief, der ihn sich aufrichten und den Arzt wegstoßen ließ.   
  
Brad war gerade dabei den Raum zu verlassen, als er den Arzt laut protestieren hörte. Schau an, Aya war wach und hatte offensichtlich wieder Kraft genug, sich stur zu stellen. "Du solltest den Herrn lieber seine Arbeit tun lassen, wenn du nicht in absehbarer Zeit verbluten willst", zischte Brad ärgerlich und lief auf die Couch zu.   
  
"Lieber verbluten, als durch deine Hand zu sterben!", fauchte Aya in der gleichen Tonlage und schlug nach Crawford. Wenn er gewinnen wollte, musste er in die Offensive gehen und den anderen Mann übertrumpfen. Ein schweres Vorhaben, aber keines, das unmöglich gewesen wäre.   
  
Lässig wich Brad dem Schlag aus. In diesem Zustand war Aya keine Gefahr für ihn. "Langsam gewinne ich den Eindruck, du leidest an Todessehnsucht", gab Brad gereizt zurück, bevor er zu einem Thema griff, von dem er wusste, dass es Aya treffen würde: "Und was wird aus deiner so geliebten Schwester, wenn du hier aufgrund des Blutverlusts krepierst?"  
  
"Na und?! Was dagegen....Schwarz?", zischte Aya nun und ging erst dann auf das gerade eben Gesagte ein. Was aus seiner Schwester wurde...natürlich....er sorgte sich um nichts mehr wie sie, doch das würde er Crawford nicht im Geringsten hören lassen. "Dann hat sie eben einen Bruder weniger", gab er zurück und setzte erneut an. "Den wird sie sowieso haben, denn DU lässt mich garantiert nicht leben!"  
  
Brad ließ sich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf einen Sessel nieder. Er musste wirklich an sich halten, etwas das ihm sonst nicht so schwer viel. Aber langsam reizte ihn Aya wieder zur Weißglut. Mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung wies er den Arzt an, draußen zu warten.  
  
Aya verschränkte vorsichtig die Arme vor seiner Brust und fixierte den Arzt hasserfüllt, als dieser das Zimmer verließ, die Tür hinter sich verschloss…ihn mit dem Teufel in persona alleine ließ.. "Und nun...was soll das werden, oh großer Anführer von Schwarz?", giftete er spottend.  
  
"Okay!", zischte Brad wutentbrannt. Und bevor er sich zurückhalten konnte sprang er auf und überbrückte die Distanz die zwischen Aya und ihm lag. Aya, der nun versuchte zurückzuweichen, scheiterte jedoch an seiner eigenen Kondition, als er einen Schritt nach hinten trat, dem Amerikaner jedoch nicht entkommen konnte.  
  
"Glaubst du, ich würde mir die Mühe machen, dich hierher zu bringen und einen Arzt anzuschleppen, nur um dich anschließend umzubringen?", schnappte Brad, während er Aya verfolgte. "Dafür ist mir der Zeit- und Geldaufwand entschieden zu hoch. Ich hätte dich nur liegen und ausbluten lassen müssen."   
  
"Oh natürlich...es war reine Barmherzigkeit! Schwachsinn!", zürnte Aya und holte fast schon unmenschlich schnell zum Schlag aus. Ein Schlag, dem Crawford hätte ausweichen müssen. Aber in seiner Wut konzentrierte er sich zu stark auf das Hier und Jetzt, sodass mit einem zu lauten und zu durchdringenden Geräusch Ayas Faust auf Crawfords Wange traf, sie beide mit der Intensität des Schlages überraschte.   
  
Brad erstarrte und warf Aya einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Dann gefror sein Gesichtsausdruck und er holte blitzartig aus und versetzte Aya einen Schlag mit dem Handrücken. "Glaub mir, das war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass dir das gelungen ist", zischte er Aya zu.  
  
Ayas Kopf ruckte zur Seite. Er hatte sich im Affekt auf die Zunge gebissen und schmeckte nun Blut in seinem Mund. "So? Es gibt für alles ein zweites Mal, Schwarz... " Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück, brachte für ihn nötige Distanz zwischen sie beide.   
  
Brad tastete unbewusst nach seiner Wange, während er Aya eisig musterte. Dann flackerte ein böses Funkeln in seinen Augen auf. "Große Worte für jemanden, dessen Blut hier gerade auf den Teppich tropft", höhnte er, mit einem demonstrativen Blick in Richtung Ayas Wunde.  
  
Oh...Aya blieb diese Geste der Schwäche keinesfalls verborgen. "Wir werden sehen, wer am Ende lacht", erwiderte er eiskalt lächelnd. "Und nun darf ich sicherlich gehen, wenn du nichts weiter geplant hast." Wiederum ließ er den Schwarz einfach so stehen, kehrte ihm seinen Rücken zu.  
  
Was er lieber nicht getan hätte. Gereizt wie Brad war, verzichtete er auf weitere Worte und trat dem Weiß dafür von hinten in die Kniekehle.  
  
Greller, beißender Schmerz durchzuckte seine untere Körperregion, als er ohne sein eigenes Zutun in die Knie ging und schmerzhaft auf dem Boden aufkam. GOTT! Diese Qual....  
  
Sich seiner Umgebung nicht bewusst, versuchte er erst einmal, den Schmerz für sich zu absorbieren und zu verarbeiten. Ihn in seinem Inneren zu stillen, dass er wenigstens in Ansätzen klar denken konnte. Crawford war ihm in diesem Moment unwichtig. So unwichtig, dass er sich nicht vor weiteren Übergriffen schützte.  
  
Brad nahm Aya von hinten mit beiden Armen in den Würgegriff, ließ ihn qualvoll röcheln. Dann drückte er einmal kräftig zu. "Ich warne dich, Fujimiya. Dreh mir nie wieder den Rücken zu!", zischte Brad und zerrte Aya dann unsanft zurück auf die Couch.   
  
Schwer hustend sackte Aya auf die Couch, während er nur nebenbei registrierte, was Crawford sagte. Ihm war schlecht vor Schmerzen. "Wir werden sehen...Schwarz. Wir werden sehen", wisperte er leise, jedoch äußerst dunkel. Crawford konnte ihm drohen, das musste noch lange nichts heißen.  
  
Mühsam beherrscht strich Brad seine Anzugsjacke glatt, wobei er nicht umhin kam, wieder auf die Blutflecken aufmerksam zu werden. Dann warf er dem halb auf der Couch liegenden Aya einen kurzen Blick zu. "Ich werde jetzt den Arzt wieder hereinrufen. Und ich rate dir, ihn diesmal seine Arbeit beenden zu lassen. Oder ich sorge dafür, dass du Ruhe gibst", sagte er und ging Richtung Tür.  
  
Aya schwamm zwischen simpler Befehlsverweigerung und einfachem Pragmatismus, der verlangte, dass seine Wunde ordentlich versorgt wurde. Letztendlich tendierte er zur Einsicht, denn schließlich würde ihm diese kleine Niederlage später genug Kraft bescheren, um sich dem Schwarz entgegen zu stellen. Aber dennoch…  
  
"So. Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen? Mich zusammenschlagen?"  
  
"Exakt", erwiderte Brad kurz angebunden und holte den Arzt wieder in den Raum, den dieser nur nach kurzem Zögern betrat und Aya mit einem nervösen Blick musterte.  
  
All der Hass, den Aya gegen Crawford empfand, richtete sich in diesem Moment auf den verfluchten Arzt. Wie ein Wolf zog Aya seine Lippen zurück und entblößte fauchend seine Zähne. Dann jedoch lächelte er grimmig und lehnte sich zurück, die Einladung für den Arzt, ihm näher kommen zu dürfen.  
  
Dieser näherte sich langsam Aya, bereit seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Brad bezog in der Nähe Stellung, bereit seine Warnung in die Tat umzusetzen, während Aya die Prozedur nun ohne weiteren Widerstand über sich ergehen, es sich aber nicht nehmen ließ, den Blick des Schwarz währenddessen einzufangen und mit den eigenen, wütend spöttischen Augen festzuhalten.  
  
Brad erwiderte den Blick Ayas ebenso fest, während der Arzt die Wunde fertig versorgte und dann leise den Raum verließ, wiederum die Tür hinter sich schloss.  
  
Und nun? Alles in Aya projizierte die stumme Frage nach außen, als er darauf wartete, dass sein Feind den ersten Schritt unternahm. Nur zu gerne hätte er gewusst, was diese Scharade hier sollte, würde allerdings den Teufel tun, Crawford noch einmal darum zu fragen.  
  
"Aufstehen", sagte Brad knapp, während er Aya nach wie vor nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er griff in die Tasche seiner Jacke und zog die Handschellen daraus hervor.   
  
Ayas Blick folgte dieser Bewegung. Eiskalter Hass zog sich durch seinen gesamten Körper, als er entgegen des Befehls sitzen blieb und laut wie auch fest ein klares "Nein." erwiderte. Wer war er, dass er sich freiwillig von Schwarz fesseln ließ?  
  
Brad presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen, als er fühlte, wie der Ärger über Ayas provozierendes Verhalten wieder in ihm hoch kochte. Während er sich darauf konzentrierte, die Handlungen Ayas vorauszusehen griff er nach diesem, in der Absicht, ihn gewaltsam in die Höhe zu ziehen.  
  
Worauf Aya nur gewartet hatte. Vollkommen überraschend ergriff er Crawfords Arm und nutzte sein eigenes Moment gegen ihn, um ihn auf die Couch zu schleudern. Adrenalin durchfloss seinen Körper wie eine nützliche Droge. Er war bereit, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen, um zu entkommen.  
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend machte Crawford die für ihn sonst so unübliche Unbeherrschtheit Probleme: Zu spät zeigte ihm seine Vision Ayas Handlung voraus, so dass er von diesem unsanft auf die Couch befördert wurde. Was die Wut auf Aya und sich selbst noch mehr anheizte.  
  
Der Kämpfer in Aya erkannte jedes dieser kleinen Anzeichen und nutzte sie automatisch für seinen Vorteil und für sein Überleben. Mit aller Kraft imitierte er das Verhalten des Amerikaners von vor ein paar Minuten und drehte diesem ebenso den Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken, verdammte ihn zu ebenso unangenehmer Bewegungsunfähigkeit.  
  
Brad konnte ein schmerzhaftes Zischen nicht unterdrücken. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, in was für eine Situation er sich mit seiner Unachtsamkeit gebracht hatte. Wütend wand er sich in Ayas Griff, was die Schmerzen in dem verdrehten Arm jedoch nur verstärkten.   
  
"Stillhalten!", wisperte Aya teuflisch und griff zielsicher nach den Handschellen, die zunächst ihm zugedacht gewesen waren.  
  
"Das bringt dir gar nichts, Weiß!", zischte Brad. "Schuldig und die anderen sind hier. Du kommst hier nicht raus!"   
  
Aya ließ besagte Fesseln mit einem zufriedenen Laut zuschnappen, ohne zunächst auf die allzu wahren Worte des Orakels einzugehen. Soviel zum Thema überlegene Schwarz. "Einen Versuch ist es doch wert, oder nicht? Besser, als kampflos aufzugeben." Damit entfernte er sich vorsichtig von Crawford, sah sich nach einer geeigneten Waffe um, fand aber, zu seinem Unglück, nichts, was ihm dazu dienen konnte.   
  
Brad rollte sich mühsam auf den Rücken, darauf bedacht seinen noch immer schmerzenden Arm zu entlasten. Er blickte kurz zu Aya, der sich suchend im Raum umblickte. Gut! Solange der Weiß abgelenkt war, angelte er vorsichtig den Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus seiner Hosentasche. 'Wusst ich doch, dass ich den noch brauche', grinste Brad in sich hinein.  
  
Aya warf einen kurzen Blick zu Crawford, jedoch nicht lang genug, um zu sehen, was der andere Mann dort tat. Stattdessen inspizierte er das Fenster, stellte fest, dass sie sich zwar in einiger Höhe befanden, er aber nicht sterben würde, spränge er hinunter. Ohne Umschweife öffnete er es und hievte sich geübt auf den Sims, bereit dazu, in die Tiefe zu springen.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Brad den Schlüssel ins Schloss gefummelt hatte, dann schloss er vorsichtig die Handschellen auf, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen. Dabei beobachtete er Aya, welcher jedoch nichts von seinem Tun bemerkt zu haben schien. Langsam stand Brad auf und schlich sich an Aya heran, welcher gerade dabei war, auf den Fenstersims zu steigen.   
  
Aya machte sich bereit, hinunterzuspringen, als er sich aus einem plötzlichen Impuls umdrehte und erschrocken zusammenfuhr; Crawford war ihm nicht nur näher gekommen, als er erwartet hatte, sondern hatte es obendrein noch geschafft, sich von den Handschellen zu befreien. Wie...das war ihm ein Rätsel. Fakt war jedoch, dass sein Körper in seinem reinen Abwehrmechanismus nach hinten ausbrechen wollte, ihn dazu brachte, mit einem verblüfften Laut unkontrolliert mit den Armen zu rudern und nach hinten zu schwanken.  
  
Brad sah wie Aya sich umdrehte, erschrocken zusammenfuhr und dann langsam nach hinten kippte. Ein Sprung aus dieser Höhe war nicht tödlich, ein unkontrollierter Fall hingegen... Brad griff zu und erwischte Aya am Kragen, gerade als dieser das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren schien.   
  
Aya war es egal, wer ihn nun daran hinderte zu fallen. Er wusste selbst, dass er einen solchen Sturz nicht überleben würde. So grub er seine Finger in die Schultern des älteren Mannes und klammerte sich mit aller Macht an ihn.  
  
Der Schwung mit dem Brad Aya nach vorne zerrte und die Tatsache, dass sich dieser an seine Schultern klammerte ließ den Schwarz das Gleichgewicht verlieren und rücklings zu Boden gehen. Bei dem Sturz legte er reflexartig eine Hand um Ayas Hüfte, um ihn aufzufangen, während er mit der anderen versuchte den Sturz abzudämpfen.  
  
Während Crawford sich an ihm festhielt, tat Aya das Gleiche mit seinem Feind, schlang seine Arme wie im Schraubstock um den Hals des Mannes und ging gemeinsam mit ihm zu Boden, wo sie beide mit einem dumpfen und auch für ihn sehr schmerzhaften Knall aufkamen. Während seine Hände unter der Wucht des Aufpralls gequetscht wurden, kam seine Wunde in schmerzhaften Kontakt mit dem Hüftknochen des Anderen, ließ ihn für einen Moment Sterne sehen und sein Gesicht in die Halsbeuge Crawfords pressen.  
  
Leicht benommen, von dem Aufprall auf den Rücken, registrierte Brad Ayas warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Sich dessen bewusst, dass sie im Moment auf etwaige Beobachter einen recht verfänglichen Eindruck gemacht hätten, wie sie eng aneinandergeklammert am Boden lagen, versuchte er sich von Fujimiya zu lösen. Doch Aya dachte nicht daran, den anderen Mann schon gehen zu lassen. Viel zu viel Schmerz tobte noch in seinem Inneren, den er erst einmal bekämpfen musste. Aber schließlich, sehr langsam, kam er wieder vollkommen zu Bewusstsein, öffnete schlussendlich seine Augen.  
  
Brad registrierte, dass Aya sich noch immer an ihn klammerte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn überraschte. Er räusperte sich nachdrücklich. Schob Aya schließlich von sich und stand auf. Schweigend strich er seine Jacke glatt, bevor er den Blick kühl wieder auf Aya richtete.   
  
Verwirrt runzelte Aya die Stirn. Was sollte das hier? Wo waren die Gefühle geblieben, mit denen er umgehen konnte? Wäre der andere Mann höhnisch gewesen, er hätte damit umgehen können. Wäre er zornig gewesen, auch gut. Aber das hier? "Und was willst du jetzt von mir?", fragte er in die unangenehme Stille hinaus und richtete sich langsam auf.  
  
"Was glaubst du denn?", erwiderte Brad spöttisch, wunderte sich jedoch ebenfalls, dass Aya auf die gewohnten spitzen Bemerkungen verzichtet hatte.  
  
Besagter Mann schnaubte leise. Ja...was glaubte er. Was er meinte zu wissen war, dass es dem Schwarz nur um seinen eigenen Spaß ging. "Was weiß ich", erwiderte er schließlich böse, jedoch ohne wirklichen Elan. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mir das sagst?"   
  
Brad blickte Aya mit stoischer Miene an, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen und ließ seinen Blick unwillkürlich über Ayas Körper schweifen, bevor er antwortete. "Du bleibst der Gefangene von Schwarz, bis wir uns um ein paar Angelegenheiten gekümmert haben. Ohne dich ist Weiß keine Bedrohung für unser Vorhaben." Brad verwirrte sich selbst mit seiner Auskunftsfreudigkeit.  
  
"Soso…und du glaubst, ich lasse mir das gefallen?", entgegnete Aya weniger freundlich als zuvor. Sobald es um Gerechtigkeit und sein Team ging, verstand er keinen Spaß mehr. Besonders nicht ihren Feinden gegenüber. Dennoch verunsicherte ihn die Antwort des älteren Mannes. In Schwarz' Gefangenschaft? Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten…gar nichts Gutes.  
  
Brad bemerkte, dass Aya wieder dabei war, zu seinem üblichen Verhaltensmuster ihm gegenüber zurück zu kehren. "Als wenn du etwas dagegen tun könntest…"   
  
Aya deutete eine süffisante Handbewegung an. "Mir scheint, du unterschätzt mich, Crawford." Mit Mühen versuchte er, aufzustehen, kam schließlich wankend auf seine zitternden, unsicheren Beine. Er würde dem Amerikaner schon zeigen, wieviel er dagegen tun konnte…das arrogante Orakel würde sich noch wundern.  
  
Brad seufzte vernehmlich. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Ayas Sturheit. Es ärgerte ihn, dass der andere nicht endlich einsah, dass er für den Moment nichts tun konnte. Gut, er hatte sich vorhin von dem Weiß überrumpeln lassen, aber das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Aya hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er ihn selbst in seinem verletzten Zustand nicht unterschätzen durfte. "Hör zu, du bist verletzt und kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten, glaubst du wirklich, du könntest fliehen? Auch wenn es dir gelungen wäre aus dem Fenster zu springen, ich brauche nur Schuldig zu rufen und er und Farfarello haben dich schneller eingeholt, als du aufstehen kannst."  
  
Aya wusste, dass Crawford die Wahrheit sagte. Er konnte es sich an fünf Fingern ausrechnen, dass er nicht in der Lage war, von alleine zu fliehen. Schon gar nicht jetzt. Doch sich anstelle dessen von Schwarz "bewirten" zu lassen, jagte ihm Schauer des Entsetzens über den Rücken. "Genau...damit ihr in aller Ruhe Weiß auslöschen könnt...und dann soll ich dabei wohl auch noch tatenlos zusehen", erwiderte er und sah herausfordernd in die braunen, zornigen Tiefen.  
  
Brad blickte Aya fest an. "Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen, hätte ich mir nicht die Mühe gemacht dich hierher zu bringen! Und was deine Teamkameraden angeht..." Brad ließ den Satz absichtlich offen, um nun bewusst eine Reaktion von Aya zu provozieren.   
  
Alleine die Tonlage des älteren Mannes löste ihn eben diesem Entsetzen aus. "Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie du mein Team zugrunde richtest, das kannst du mir glauben", flüsterte er vollkommen ruhig, doch in seiner besonderen Weise bedrohend. Sein Tod war ihm egal, er lebte damit, jeden Tag sterben zu können, doch sein Team...nein. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, kam seinem Feind Schritt um Schritt näher.  
  
'Schau an!', dachte Brad. So kühl wie Aya sich immer gab, glaubte man kaum, dass dem Weiß so viel an seinen Teamkameraden lag. Er zweifelte daran, dass Aya bewusst war, dass er ihm gerade ein neues Druckmittel in die Hände gespielt hatte. "Und was willst du tun, um es zu verhindern?", erwiderte Brad, wobei er Aya fest im Blick behielt. Diesmal war er vorbereitet, der Weiß würde ihn nicht noch einmal überraschen.  
  
"Das, was nötig ist. Lass dich überraschen." Ayas Hilflosigkeit wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Er wollte diesem Teufel nicht den Sieg überlassen, niemals, doch was hatte er im Moment schon für eine andere Möglichkeit? Gar keine...das frustrierte ihn, sogar mehr als das.  
  
"Freut mich das zu hören", erwiderte Brad trocken. Dann nickte er zur Tür. "Ich denke, wir sollten den Rest dieses reizenden Gesprächs auf morgen verschieben. Beweg dich, ich habe keine Lust dich ins 'Gästezimmer' zu tragen."  
  
Auch wenn Aya das überhaupt nicht behagte, so leistete er diesem Befehl doch Folge. Vielleicht konnte er sich auf diese Weise mit dem Haus etwas vertrauter machen und seine Flucht effektiver planen. Es lenkte ihn zumindest von den verzweifelten Gedanken ab, die sich um sein Team drehten.  
  
Brad verließ hinter Aya den Raum und schloss die Tür. "Dort entlang", deutete Brad Richtung Treppe. "Nach oben."  
  
Nach oben? Also schon mal nicht in den Keller...auf eine seltsame Art und Weise beruhigte Aya das. Wortlos folgte er den Befehlen des Schwarz und kämpfte sich die marmornen Stufen empor, nahm wie nebenbei gedanklich alles auf, was er entdeckte.  
  
Langsam folgte Brad Aya und beobachtete wie dieser sich mühsam mit den Stufen abplagte. Für einen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, ob er dem anderen nicht helfen sollte. Gereizt schüttelte er den Kopf. "Wird das heute noch was?", fragte er ungehalten, um damit seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.  
  
Aya drehte sich langsam um und erwiderte den ungeduldigen Blick des Schwarz mit unverhohlenem Hass. "Ohne Verletzung ging es vielleicht schneller", ätzte er, fasste sich unbewusst an seine schmerzende Hüfte, die unangenehm pochte. Und die durch die Anstrengungen, die er gerade unternommen hatte, mit Freuden wieder aufgebrochen war.  
  
Brad folgte Ayas Blick und fluchte innerlich, als er den blutdurchtränkten Verband sah. Natürlich hatte der Arzt mittlerweile das Anwesen verlassen. Er schloss zu Aya auf. "Ins Badezimmer", befahl er und wies Aya wiederum die Richtung.  
  
Eine durchaus scharfe Replik lag Aya auf der Zunge, doch er ließ sie fallen, ohne sie geäußert zu haben. Anstelle dessen folgte er der Geste des anderen Mannes und betrat das große, durchaus luxuriös eingerichtete Badezimmer.   
  
Gewohnheitsmäßig verschloss Brad die Badezimmertür, nachdem er hinter Aya eingetreten war. "Setz dich dorthin", wies er Aya an und deutete auf einen Hocker, der neben der Badewanne an der Wand stand.   
  
Ayas Blick ruckte zur Tür, die hinter ihnen beiden abgeschlossen worden war. Unter normalen Umständen würde ihm das nichts ausmachen...auch er schätzte seine Privatsphäre, doch nun trieb ihn diese Geste zu beinahe ängstlicher Vorsicht. Trotz allem jedoch gehorchte er den Worten des anderen Mannes.   
  
Brad beobachtete, wie Aya sich auf den Hocker sinken ließ, dann wandte er sich um und holte das Verbandsmaterial aus dem Schrank. Sein Beruf erforderte es, dass man einfachere Wunden auch selbst versorgen konnte. Er wandte sich wieder Aya zu und legte das Verbandszeug auf dem Badewannenrand ab. Dann machte er sich daran, Ayas Oberteil vorsichtig etwas nach oben zu schieben, um den durchgebluteten Verband abnehmen zu können.   
  
Aya zuckte unwillkürlich ob der Berührung zusammen. Hatte er allerdings vermutet, Crawford würde so grob vorgehen wie der Arzt, so täuschte er sich nun. Geschäftige Finger gingen fast sanft an die Arbeit und fügten ihm so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich zu.  
  
Brad verzog das Gesicht, als er den Verband vollends entfernt hatte und sorgfältig die aufgebrochene Wunde begutachtete. Zum Glück war die Naht selbst nicht aufgebrochen. Er entnahm einer Verpackung eine sterile Wundauflage und legte sie vorsichtig auf. Dann begann er so vorsichtig wie möglich einen neuen Verband anzulegen. Dabei kamen seine Finger immer wieder mit Ayas Haut in Kontakt.  
  
Aya musste seinen Blick mit Gewalt losreißen, um sich nicht in der Szene vor ihm zu verlieren, um nicht den ruhigen Berührungen zu verfallen, die allzu trügerisch waren. Anstelle dessen blieb er an einer Porzellanfigur hängen, die unweit von ihm auf dem Badewannenrand thronte. Ein Breitmaulfrosch, sehr groß und scheinbar äußerst massiv....massiv genug, um....  
  
Ein Plan formte sich in seinem Inneren. Wenn er schnell genug war, konnte er Crawford damit bewusstlos schlagen. Wie von selbst schloss sich seine Hand um den Gegenstand. Vielleicht konnte er dann entkommen.... Er zögerte, behielt sie dort, wo sie war, ohne die Figur zu bewegen. Dann wäre er frei....vielleicht..  
  
In seine Arbeit versunken bemerkte Brad nichts von Ayas umherschweifendem Blick und auch nicht, wie Aya nach der Statue griff. Er steckte den Verband fest und blickte auf, um Aya anzublicken... als sich plötzlich eine Vision in seinen Verstand drängte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
